Hypothetically
by dearest27helpless
Summary: The students at Hogwarts answer what power they would like to have, should they not have any already.  DracoHermione


"I can't believe we have to take this damn class."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde boy sitting in the corner with his friends. They all nodded in agreement and Hermione turned back to Ron and Harry.

"It's their own fault we have to take this. And besides, I think it's useful."

"Hermione—I'm pretty sure we know how to conduct ourselves socially," Ron argued; like Draco, he wasn't interested in the new class.

Students were silenced by a woman who seemed to float into the room. Her blond hair reached the back of her knees, and her eyes were a shockingly clear green. The boys stared in wonder, and no one complained about the class any more. Parvati and Lavender fawned over their new teacher.

"Hello, class. I am Gisela Hart. You can call me Miss Hart, Professor Hart, Miss Gisela, Professor Gisela, Gisela, or whatever you feel comfortable with." She eyed Draco and his posse in the back, suggesting that her open-ended name was not to be something disrespectful. Draco leaned back with his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow, suggesting back to her that she shouldn't expect him to behave under any circumstance.

"We're not going to be doing too much today. I know this is about social interaction, but I think the best way to start off is to tell about ourselves. So, when your turn comes, you are going to say your name and what power you would like to have."

"Lady, look, we're wizards, remember? We don't need any—"

"Malfoy? Draco, is it?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah—but—"

"We are going to assume none of us have any powers. As I'm sure you know, I am quite aware that we all have some magical properties in our beings. Otherwise, we would not be here. Am I correct?"

Draco didn't respond.

"Thank you. Now, I would appreciate if you didn't speak out in my class again in such a manner. Please be polite and courteous, as that is the point of this class."

"I wouldn't be taking it if it wasn't required."

"Draco, I will send you to Professor Snape."

Draco would have continued to speak if he hadn't noticed the flicker in her eyes. Clearly, this was not the woman to mess with. He sat back again and clenched his teeth.

"Now, why don't we start with you, Miss Weasley?"

Harry was especially pleased the class was new, as because everyone was required to take it, all of the years were mixed together within the class. Also, members of every house were in each class, to enforce the point of it.

"Um…my name's Ginny…and, well, I suppose I would want the power to heal with the touch. It would be effectively quick, and useful."

"An unselfish power, very good, Ginny."

Ginny blushed.

"Next?"

"Colin," the boy next to Ginny said. Harry recognized the flash of blond hair and the camera on the desk before the boy. "I would want super speed, but Apparation will suffice, I think…"

"And why would you want that talent?" Miss Gisela asked.

"I want to be a reporter for i The Daily Prophet /i . It would be useful to be on the scene as quickly as possible."

"Yes. Indeed, it would be. Smart choice." She nodded to Hannah Abbot, who sat next to Colin.

After stating her name, she said she would want the ability to morph into any animal or shape, like a boggart. Like always, Miss Hart praised her thoughts and moved onto the next student, Ron.

"Ronal' Weasley," he said. "I'd uh…I'dwantt'bealdykllr." He mumbled.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you, love."

"I'dwanttobealadykiller," he said again.

"One more time? I'm afraid my ears aren't as keen as they used to be."

"I'D WANT TO BE A LADY KILLER!"

Ron's blush was as red as a rose. "Not in the, uh…literal sense, of course…um…"

"You certainly could use that, Weasel!" Draco hollered from the back.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron mumbled.

After calming the class of their hooting and teasing, Miss Hart turned to Harry.

"I'm er…Harry." He paused and looked around. "I'd uh…I'd want to be invisible at will."

Miss Hart laughed. "Yes, I can see why." She smiled and turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

"I'm Hermione. I'd want the power to absorb knowledge far more quickly than the average human be—"

The class groaned. "You've already got that, Mudblood." Three guesses who said it.

"I don't really…um…well…that is…"

"It's a perfectly useful power, Miss Granger. Well done."

Hermione beamed.

"Miss Patil?"

"I'd want to be beautiful forever!"

"Oh, me too." Lavender agreed.

Eventually, everyone had said their name and the power they wanted except Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I want the power to kill everyone simultaneously."

"How morbid," Miss Hart said.

"Yeah, well."

Clearly uncomfortable, Miss Hart glanced at the clock. "Oh, look at that! Time to go! I'll see you all on Wednesday; I look forward to getting to know you all better."

On the way out, Hermione, despite her shyness, managed to pull Draco aside.

"What the hell is this all about, Granger?"

"I wanted to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you picked…that."

"The power?"

"It was just to scare the teacher, wasn't it?"

"No."

"It was the truth?" she asked astonished. "Why?"

"Why was it the truth or why would I want that?"

"Why would you want it…?"

"I wouldn't ever use it, Granger. It would be more…leverage. Get it?"

"Well, yes, I suppose, but…"

"Look, hypothetically, if I were to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday, and you said no, I could threaten to kill everyone. And it would be legitmate, right? Because I could. And you wouldn't know that I wouldn't do it, because you don't know me. Or, rather, you do. But you don't. In any case," he said, "You would do it, right? Because I know you."

"Hypothetically, of course."

"Yes. Hypothetically."

"What if I asked if you, hypothetically, wanted to go to a hypothetical Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"

"I'd have to say yes."

"Hypothetically?"

"Or not."

"And why?"

"Well, you might kill everyone if I say no and that wouldn't look so good on my record, now would it?"


End file.
